You're My Tink!
by lazynit
Summary: kau adalah Tinkerbell-ku, kau selalu ada untukku, menemaniku dan membantuku. Tapi aku bukanlah Peter Pan-mu, Aku bukanlah dia yang mengabaikanmu karena bertemu wendy. Aku Shikamaru, yang hanya akan memandangmu, Sebagaimana kau yang selalu memandangku. Karena, kau adalah Tink-ku. Kau adalah takdirku… /Dedicated for SIFD#3. happy birthday ShikaIno! happy ShikaIno Fandays!


**You're My Tink!**

_kau adalah Tinkerbell-ku,_

_kau selalu ada untukku, menemaniku dan membantuku._

_Tapi aku bukanlah Peter Pan-mu,_

_Aku bukanlah dia yang mengabaikanmu karena bertemu wendy._

_Aku Shikamaru, yang hanya akan memandangmu,_

_Sebagaimana kau yang selalu memandangku._

_Karena, kau adalah Tink-ku._

_Kau adalah takdirku…_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Me**

**The story dedicated for ShikaIno Fandays, 22-23 September.**

If you love ShikaIno, please join:

ShikaIno FB Group (Purple Haze), twitter phazesanctuary, fansite : www. phaze-ina. co. nr (without the space)

Happy ShikaIno Fanday~! Spread the love of ShikaIno~!

Long live ShikaIno!

…

* * *

"Ternyata kau di sini,"

Shikamaru trsentak. Perlahan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Dengan enggan, ia menatap sang pemilik suara yang tengah menatapinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tatapan marah, kecewa dan sedih. Entahlah, Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk mengartikan isi dari tatapan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru malas. Pemuda itu mengalihkan atensinya ke arah lain, kemana saja, asal tidak pada manik biru gadis itu.

Terdengar helaan napas dari sang gadis. Perlahan, gadis itu mulai mendekat. Helaian pirangnya yang diikat _ponytail_ terbelai angin, membawa sedikit kesejukan di tengah suasana yang mulai memanas.

"Kau menghindariku. Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu pelan dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya. Shikamaru tahu seperti apa suara gadis itu ketika sehabis menangis. Dan suara itu membuat hatinya terluka. Entah kenapa.

"Jauhi laki-laki mana pun, Tink. Jika kau ingin terus berada di dekatku." Ucap Shikamaru dingin.

Gadis pirang yang dipanggil Tink itu tersentak. _Aquamarine_-nya menatap sosok Shikamaru dengan tatapan bertanya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Shikamaru beranjak ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sedikit melembut.

"Tapi … kenapa?" tanya gadis yang sebenarnya bernama Ino pelan.

Shikamaru tersenyum miring. Ketika sudah berada di hadapan Ino, Shikamaru berbisik di telinga gadis pirang itu.

"_Because … you're my Tink!_"

Ino terdiam. Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya, atensinya tertuju pada direksi Shikamaru yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

Ino memegang dadanya yang mulai berdebar. Inilah yang tak disukainya. Dadanya selalu bergemuruh ketika Shikamaru melafalkan kalimat keramat itu di telinganya. Selalu, setiap kali jika ada pemuda yang disukai Ino, pemuda bermanik _obsidian_ itu selalu mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada dingin. Dan ucapannya selalu ampuh. Setelahnya, Ino tak lagi mencoba menyukai pemuda mana pun. Hanya satu kalimat kepemilikkan yang terdengar ambigu.

Sekarang, salahkah jika aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih pada seorang player? Batin Ino sedih.

…

* * *

"Kau menghindariku."

Ino seketika menoleh ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang dikenalnya. Gadis itu menyelipkan poni pirang panjangnya ke belakang telinga. Dengan perlahan, Ino memberanikan diri menatap _obsidian_ Shikamaru yang terlihat mendingin, seperti es.

"Kau berubah." Tandas Ino pelan.

Shikamaru mendengus. Dihisapnya rokok dan dihembuskannya kembali. Sambil bersandar pada dinding kamar Ino, pemuda itu terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Matikan rokokmu ketika di kamarku, Shika!" perintah Ino tegas. Gadis itu beranjak dari meja belajar ke tempat di mana Shikamaru berdiri. Sambil berdesis,Ino meraih rokok yang ada pada selipan jari Shikamaru dan langsung membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "kau memang benar-benar berubah, Shika." Ucapnya dengan nada kecewa.

Shikamaru tertawa sinis. "Lelucon dari mana itu, Tink? Kau yang berubah, bukan aku. Jelas-jelas kau yang menghindariku." Ucapnya santai namun terdengar dingin.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan perubahan Shikamaru yang kini menyakitinya. "_For your information, I'm not you're Tink anymore_."

Rahang Shikamaru mulai mengeras. Sejak kapan Tink-nya berani berbicara seperti itu? Dia bukan Tink-nya, dia bukan Ino yang Shikamaru kenal.

Ino menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan menohok. "Aku lelah menopangmu. Aku muak dengan segala laranganmu untuk aku tidak mendekati laki-laki lain selain dirimu. Tidakkah kau berkaca, Shika?! Kau mendekati banyak gadis selain aku! Haruskah aku menutup mata dan tetap berdiri di sampingmu?! Lagi pula, kau sudah mempunyai Wendy-mu! Pergi dan tinggalkan aku sekarang juga!" teriak Ino kalap. Gadis itu sakit hati. Sakit akan sikap Shikamaru yang egois. Bertahun-tahun gadis itu bertahan, namun kali inilah dirinya ada pada ambang batas kelelahan. Lelah Karena perubahan Shikamaru yang kian hari menyakitinya. Lelah karena kini Shikamaru adalah seorang _player_. Lelah pada hubungannya dengan Shikamaru yang tidak diketahui kejelasannya. Dia lelah. Ino lelah, amat sangat lelah.

Ino mempunyai harapan yang lebih pada pemuda Nara itu. Tidak muluk, Ino hanya berharap menemukan kejelasan atas seberapa pentingnya Ino dalam hidup Shikamaru. Hanya itu saja. Tapi kenyataannya, semua di luar pemikirannya. Ino hanya Tinkerbell Shikamaru. Tidak lebih. Tidak mempunyai tempat di hati pemuda itu. Karena Shikamaru sudah menemui Wendy-nya. Gadis berkuncir empat itu benar-benar membuat dirinya diabaikan dan dibuang. Sama seperti ketika Peter Pan yang mengabaikan Tink-nya. Maka dari itu, daripada menyakiti hatinya semakin dalam, lebih baik gadis itu memutuskan untuk mundur, dan pergi.

Sementara Shikamaru hanya terdiam mematung. Dia tak menyangka akan semarah ini padanya. Dia pun tak menyangka Ino akan terluka karena sikapnya yang kini senang menjadi seorang _player_. Dan apa katanya tadi? Dia sudah menemukan Wendy-nya? Siapa? Apakah yang dimaksud Tink-nya adalah Temari? Ino cemburu pada Temari?

Ino terduduk. Memeluk lututnya erat sambil ditenggelamkannya wajahnya pada lututnya. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam. Menangis sendirian.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya dengan berat. Perlahan, shikamaru merosot dari posisi berdirinya. Duduk di hadapan Ino yang tengah menangis.

"Aku minta maaf, Ino. Aku minta maaf." Ucapnya lirih.

Perlahan, Shikamaru merengkuh bahu ringkih Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Ino menangis di dadanya. Membiarkan Tink-nya mendengarkan deguban jantungnya yang menghentak secara gila-gilaan.

"Dengar aku. Kau memang Tink-ku, tapi harus selalu kamu ingat aku bukanlah Peter pan-mu. Walau aku adalah seorang _player_, aku hanya dapat memandangmu. Percayalah padaku, Tink." Ucap Shikamaru sambil mengusap pelan surai pirang Ino yang tergerai.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mengabaikanmu hanya karena aku sudah bertemu dengan Wendy yang kau maksud. Asal kau berjanji, untuk selalu mengikatku, sebagaimana aku mengikatmu." Tambahnya lagi.

Ino mendongak, _aquamarine_ basahnya menatap Shikamaru tak berkedip. _Shock_ dengan segala ucapan Shikamaru yang terlalu manis itu.

Shikamaru tersenyum, menghapus jejak-jejak airmata di pipi putih Ino.

"Ah … _you're my_ Shika?" Tanya Ino ragu.

Shikamaru tersenyum lagi. "_Yes. And you're my Tink. You're my destiny_ …."

Ino tertawa pelan. "Kau berubah. Kenapa kau jadi gombal begitu?" ledeknya.

Shikamaru memerah. Pemuda itu beranjak berdiri sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah ke arah lain. "Aku pulang dulu." Ucapnya pelan.

Ino terkekeh melihat Shikamaru yang salah tingkah. Gadis itu mencekal pergelangan tangan Shikamaru dan menyuruh pemuda itu menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan dirinya.

_Cup_!

"_Happy birthday my_ Shika!" seru Ino seraya tersenyum.

Shikamaru memandang Ino dengan tatapan _shock_. Tangannya masih meraba bibirnya yang barusan saja dikecup. Pemuda itu tampak salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Ah … _arigatou_, Tink. A-aku pulang dulu, jaa!"

Ino tertawa melihat tingkah Shikamaru yang salah tingkah karenanya. Ino tersenyum. Gadis itu lega karena kehadiran sang Wendy tak akan mempengaruhi hubungannya dengan Shikamaru. Semoga saja begitu.

Ketika didengarnya suara motor Shikamaru berbunyi, Ino langsung berlari ke arah balkon kamarnya dan langsung berteriak.

"Hey, Shika! Kalau kau tetap ingin berada di dekat Tink-mu, jauhi semua gadis-gadis yang kini tengah kau dekati!"

Shikamaru mendongak, lalu kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum di balik helm _full face_-nya sambil mengacungkan satu ibu jarinya.

END

* * *

A/N:

Aduuuuhhhhhhh! Apa ini? Ancur parah pasti! *pundung*

Hehehehe…. Nit ketawa ketiwi aja pas bikin ni fict. Gara-gara lama gak nulis, jadi rada kaku dan gaje. Haah, sebenarnya ini juga dipengaruhi tugas yang numpuk dan baru inget kalo nit belum bikin fict buat fanday. Fict ini juga system kebut, jadi harap maklum ya kalo gak jelas. Otak juga kepecah gara-gara dapet tugas disuruh bikin novel. Makin kelimpungan nit dibuatnya.

Yaudah deh, daripada curhat nit makin manjang, nit mau minta, reviewnya boleh? :D

Btw, otanjoubi omodetou ShikaIno! Cepet dipersatukan om Kishi ya :*

With love,

Lazynit.


End file.
